Like I Never Loved You At All
by jekyllhj7
Summary: Jack visits Ianto five years after the Welshman has left Torchwood. (Kind of a follow up to my story "A Fine Fine Line")


**A/N – Although this is a stand-alone story, it could take place about 5 years after the events in my story "A Fine Fine Line"**

_**Like I Never Loved You At All**_

Of course it was raining, Jack thought as he picked himself off the muddy pavement. He looked down at his torn bloody shirt and sighed. It had been more than five years since he'd come back from death in someone's arms. Even though the rain had washed away most of the blood, Jack pulled his filthy coat closer around his body to cover what was left. It was dark, but one could never be too careful.

Stepping out of the alleyway, he reoriented himself and realized where he was. His brain was cursing him out as he started walking towards a very familiar building. His legs automatically climbed the steps to the fourth floor and easily found their way down the hallway to a certain door. Now the captain stood dripping rust colored water on the landing, wanting so badly to knock on that door. He heard the television within and voices laughing.

Finally his heart overrode his mind and he knocked on the door. The laughing stopped and he heard footsteps approaching the door. Almost all of a sudden a golden light flooded out onto the landing.

"Jack!" Ianto exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Behind Ianto, Jack could see the two other occupants of the flat (a dark haired man and a little girl) had turned their attention from the Disney cartoon playing on the TV and were now looking at the door. Ianto noticed this as well and stepped out onto the landing, closing the door behind him.

"Jack, you can't just come here whenever you want anymore. Especially in that state." He gestured to Jack's bloody clothes.

Jack looked down at the ground, like a child getting scolded. "I know. It's just… tonight was bad… and I just needed to see you." He stepped towards Ianto.

Ianto stepped back and put his hand out to stop the older man. "You don't get to do that anymore, Jack. You made your choice five years ago and I've made mine. I have a new life now, Jack. I don't have the time that you have to sit and wonder. I have a finite existence."

"I know I messed up, Ianto. Can't we start again?"

Ianto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Jack, I know you've been watching me all these years. You know about Michael and you know about Kari. I have a family now, Jack... a daughter. You can't just show up on my doorstep covered with blood and want to start things up again. It doesn't work that way."

"Maybe not here…"

"I live in this century, Jack!" Ianto interrupted. Then he continued more calmly. "I am happy."

Ianto took another deep breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. "Listen, Jack. Michael knows about you… well not all about you, but he knows we were together and that you were very important to me. Maybe someday you could come for a visit… meet my family properly. "

Jack finally met Ianto's gaze a questioning look in his eyes.

"What we had is gone, Jack. But I'm willing to be your friend." He put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Go home, get cleaned up and get some sleep. Then give me a call." He smiled at the older man before turning and going back inside the flat.

-End-

**So what'd you think? I can see the possibility of a sequel, but don't know if it'll come. We'll see. Reviews might help. (hint hint, nudge nudge)**

**Lyrics**

**Where, where are the stars?  
The ones that we used to call ours  
Can't imagine it now  
We used to laugh till we fell down.**

The secrets we had, are now in the past  
From something to nothing, tell me.

How did we lose our way?  
It's hard to remember  
All that we shared  
Now we both have separate lives  
From lovers to strangers, now alone  
There's no one catching my fall  
No one to hear my call  
It's like I never loved you at all.

Now you're so far away  
And I see our star is fading  
One too many times  
Guess it just got tired of waiting around.

The nights that we thought, if these walls could talk  
From something to nothing, tell me.

How did we lose our way?  
It's hard to remember  
All that we shared  
Now we both have separate lives  
From lovers to strangers, now alone  
There's no one catching my fall  
  
**So now does he give you love  
Is it only me now that's thinking of, what we had and what we were  
Did you ever care, baby was I ever there?**

How did we lose our way?  
It's hard to remember  
All that we shared  
Now we both have separate lives  
From lovers to strangers, now alone  
Tell me, How did we lose our way?  
It's hard to remember  
All that we shared  
Now we both have separate lives  
From lovers to strangers, now alone  
There's no one catching my fall


End file.
